A new found love AyameZai
by Zai-Sama
Summary: Ayame's life takes a turn for the best when she meets a Supreme Wolf Youkai named Zai


First off some stats on Zai Hair: black, parted (some strands in face) down to shoulders Eyes: red (think of hellsing) Height: 6'0'' (supreme youkia form: 8' 2'') Weight: 175 (very lean strong build) Weapon: naginata (supreme youkia from: claws, teeth), youkia senses Clothes: pair on loose blackish grayish pants (that's it)  
  
Ok now I'm going to tell you about the Supreme Wolf Youkia legacy One family of SWY (zai's the last one). They reproduce in a complex way. They cannot breed with anything but a SWY so they must turn their mates into SWY's by biting them on them neck (think vampire but no blood drinking) and all SWY have red eyes. Parents can only bare sons. It's a big decision to become a SWY because if you leave your mate you can't reproduce with anything else but SWY. Only males can turn into the true demon form but only females can summon powerful wolves from nothing. Females stop growing hair except on their head hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes. They age till about 17 then the stop. They are immortal unless killed  
  
ON WITH THE F***ING STORY ALREADY!!! I'm getting to it, shessh impatient bastard What was that?! You want me to tell you or you want me to get on with the story Mumble* mumble* I thought so, now on with the story  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own any inuyasha characters or the theme of the story. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi born in Niigata, Japan. However I do own Zai and the Supreme Wolf youkia legacy.  
  
Chapter 1: Zai's view Walking back to my cave with my freshly killed pork dinner slung over my back I thought of going back to my mansion in the nothern island lands. It would be nice to go home but I have to find a mate *sigh* but what woman would have a murdering demon like me. With the one free hand I balled up a fist. I have forever to continue my race why would i----. The smell of a wolf youkia and a snake demon's venom filled my nose. The sound of a female scream filled my ears. I guess I could help that youkia their race is kinda like my cousin. So I dropped my hog and ran to the place of conflict. I seen an unconcious youkia female an a looming snake about to strike again. I quickly unsethed my naginata and decapitated the demon, I wish it would at least be a challege.  
  
I walked over to the unconscious youkia, she had a snake bite not to bad though, she stirred and muttered "Kouga?" I discarded the name and picked her up and decided to take her back to my current cave. She was gorgious, such a beautiful shade of red hair, nice figure, maybe the best woman I've ever seen. I didn't save her for her beauty though, I couldn't just leave her paralyzed for a meal to any youkia. It wouldn't be right.  
  
Back at my cave I laid her down on my wolf skin bed and sucked out the poison from the snake bite on her shoulder. Then uses some herbs I collected and stored earlier I medicated the wound. One thought kept going though my mind "She's so beautiful", those same 3 words over and over. It drove me mad! Hopefully she won't be freaked out by her situation of being in a cave with a male stranger. About 30 minutes later she started to wake up  
  
End of 1 chapter  
  
Beginning of 2 chapter (view of the female youkia)  
  
My eyes started to focus I awoke in a cave, not very well lit. I didn't understand. How could I be alive that snake youkia was about to eat me. "Your awake" an unknown voice said. "K-Kouga?" I asked, "Is that you". "No, I am not this kouga, my name is Zai" the man answered. "You almost were a meal for a snake youkia." His voice was a low but smooth voice very calming. I sat up. "Um.thank you for saving my life. My name is Ayame. Where am I?" I asked as I looked around. "Your in my den. Do not worry yourself you are safe." Zai reassured me. Then he walked into the light. He was a very well built man, about 6 feet tall, with black hair down to his shoulders parted to show his face. He only had on a pair of loose blackish gray pants. He had red eyes, which I've never seen before. He actually was quite handsome, even more so than Kouga. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't work I started to panic. "My legs won't move!" as I hit one of them with a fist, I couldn't feel anything. I started to hit them franticly to get feeling back into them, but I felt nothing! Zai walked over to me leaned down to catch one of my fists. "Your legs will be fine. It's just the snake venom," he said in his still calm voice. "Are you sure?" I asked quickly hoping for a positive answer. "Yes Ayame-chan don't worry your legs will be fine in 3 days, okay?" His words calmed me down to a feeling of relief. "Now" he said "we will be having fish for dinner tonight. O yeah, no youkia will come close to this cave because my scent to them means danger" as he slowly walked out of the cave.  
  
There I was alone. Not sure of what exactly where I was or what was going to happen. All I knew is that this Zai saved me and will be taking care of me for 3 days. I don't know why he saved me but he seems to be an ok guy. I can only hope for the best  
  
Chapter 3. Zai's View  
  
*Splash* I caught another fish from the water. "This one makes 10," I said aloud. "Hopefully this well be enough for Ayame and me" It was weird hunting for another person, Ayame seemed like an okay woman. She didn't seem too frightened of me. I guess I'll be her caretaker for a few days. Since I was out in the open already I might of well cook it, although I eat it raw she might need it to be cooked. I started a fire, gutted and scaled the fish with my claws and put 5 of them on a stick, then started turn them over the fire. When they were cooked I headed back to my cave. The cave was only about 200 yards away from my fishing spot. It was getting dark so she must be hungry.  
  
I walked into the cave and saw her lying down. I guess she heard me and responded by sitting up. "Zai, your back," she said. "Yes, I brought back the fish, hopefully 5 for you will be enough." I told her. "Actually 5 fish will be more than enough, I'd be surprised if I could eat 3, hehe" she giggled. I took one of the cooked fish and a knife and I handed it to her. "Thanks" she said as she took the items. I sat down and started to eat. Soon after I finished my first fish, Ayame started coughing a little at first but then violently. "She's Choking!" I thought to myself. I patted her on the back not enough to hurt her, but enough to get the obstruction out. She started coughing less and less and she inhaled deeply. "Thanks Zai, there's little bones in these things," I smiled knowing now that she was fine and went back to eating.  
  
When she was done, only eating 2 ½ fish, she asked, "So is this your home?" "No, I traveling for some important business (although this important business means the survival of my kind) and I'll be heading back home once it's done." I said. "Hey who's Kouga?" "How do you know the name Kouga?" She asked me with shock. "You say his name in your sleep, so he must be important," I told her. "Oh well It's a long story," She told me nervously. "heh, I think I have time for a story" I said jokingly. "Ok well when I was little Kouga saved me from a Bird of Paradise and then asked me to marry him when I got older and came down from the mountains after training. I then sought him out and tried to remind him of the promise he made me and, and" she got tearing eyed and looked down.  
  
To this day I don't know why but I walked over to her and sat down next to her, and took her chin in my hand then made her eyes meet mine. Tears fell down her cheek. "And what happened?" I asked in a clam voice. Ayame swallowed the lump in her throat and said "He. He didn't remember me at all. He said that he loved this woman called Kagome and she could only be his wife." "Do you still love him?" I asked. "I don't think so, he hurt me; I waited all my life for him and I-I" She shocked me when she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest resting her head under my chin. I couldn't just push her away so I placed a hand on her head feeling her silk like hair, then slid my hand down to her back. This Kouga must have really been dear to her. I hate to see her like this, such beauty brought to tears. The salty smell of her tears mixed with her on scent smelled enticing. For the rest of the night she was asleep in my arms.  
  
This little moment made me very close to her. I felt for the first time, a feeling of being needed by someone. It was great. From this day I wouldn't let any harm come to this woman. I learned how fragile she is when her emotions rise. And this was only the first day, how was I to know what the second day would bring such violence.  
  
Chapter 4 Ayame's view  
  
This was the second day I was in Zai's care. The night before seemed to me like a bad dream. I couldn't believe that I burdened Zai with my problems. Further more I couldn't believe that I hugged him like that or that he didn't push me away. I was still on Zai when I awoke and he still had his hands on me. I took one hand off him to put my hand through my hair. "I barely know him and I'm this close to him" I thought to myself." "Good morning" Zai startled me; I thought he was still asleep. I felt my face get hot as I was blushing and I could only uttered "good morning Zai-kun," I then reluctantly took my arms off of Zai's warm muscular body. I had to say something about last night. I opened my mouth to speak but Zai cut me off.  
  
"How are your legs?" He asked. "Um." I tried to move them. I bent one then the other. After I seen that they could move, I tried to stand. It was a struggle to say the least. My legs shook, my knees buckled, and they stung. However I finally got to a standing position. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zai watching intensively; coincidently making me blush yet again. Next I tried to walk, I took a deep breath and tried to take a step. Tried being the main word. I became unbalanced and with a quick yelp I closed my eyes waiting for impact. The impact wasn't as bad as I thought; I then realized that familiar arms were holding me up. I opened my eyes to see Zai looking down at me. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah thanks to you" I replied. *Gasp* I felt strange pleasure coming from my right breast. "Um Zai.your hand" I said. "Huh?" Zai looked at his left hand. "Ah! I'm sorry Ayame- chan" Zai had a slight red to his face. "So he can blush," I thought to myself. Zai laid me back down.  
  
"Well I'm amazed that you can stand on your own power.." Zai stopped and sniffed "humans are coming this way" I sniffed but all I could smell was Zai's alluring scent. "Wait here" he told me as he grabbed his naginata. And walked to the cave entrance only about 10 yards away. I saw 5 well- armored humans with drawn katanas. "Leave this cave for my men to use and leave that female demon for us and we wont kill you," I heard the leader say as he glanced at me. Hearing him say that frightened me because I couldn't fend them off in my condition! I could hear Zai reply, "You will not enter this cave and for your arrogance you'd be lucky to see the end of the day," "You dare try to intimidate us with your threats? Ha!" one on the left said laughing. Zai quickly cut off the arm of the laughing man. I would look away but I couldn't. My eyes nor my head would move. The man let out a horrid scream. "You bastard!" one of the others lunged at him. Zai quickly hit him with the end of his naginata and jammed his claws in his neck. Blood spewed from his neck and onto Zai. I could hear his gurgling breaths and screams. Zai said as he tossed his weapon aside. "I won't even need my naginata to defeat you 3" He flatted out his hand and sliced through the abdomen of the middle one. Another warrior took a swing at Zai, but Zai took the warrior he had his hand through and used him as a shield. He then took his "shield" and threw it on another warrior, out of my sight. He turned around to look at the only warrior still standing. The foolish warrior ran towards Zai. Zai stepped out of the way and ripped out his throat. Zai paused then went out of my sight to finish off the warrior that he threw the dead warrior at. I heard a crunch and a scream. He then walked over to the warrior whos arm he cut off. He begged him "NO! NO!" but to no avail. Zai lifted his leg and brought his heel down into his face, killing him instantly. Zai grabbed his naginata and walked back into the cave. He wiped the blood off of his naginata blade and himself with a rag. "How?" I thought "How could a person that cradled me in his arms be so.so.vicious?" I just looked at him wanting to say something the only thing that came out was "W-What are you?"  
  
Chapter 5: In Zai's view  
  
"W-What are you?" Hearing Ayame say that was a stunning question. Of what I knew of my parents, they had told me about being a superior wolf youkia and that we are as strong or stronger than the Inuyoukia family of the western plains. But I personally never had a name for my dieing species. Maybe she meant the question another way. "What do you mean by that?" I asked calmly. Ayame then said, "No regular youkia is that fast or vicious! I mean a second ago there was 5 bandits and in a blink of an eye they're dead and you are covered with blood. So what kind of youkai has that power?!" I couldn't remember my thought before I was about to kill them; it was merely instinct. Ayame must be a little scared of me, and this thought shamed me. I never felt shame for my actions before! Why now, why did she make such a difference. Maybe me explaining what I am might be of some comfort to her.  
  
I looked Ayame in the eye "I am a Supreme Wolf Youkia" "W-what does that mean," She asked. "It means," I continued "That I am like a wolf youkia only that my speed, strength, and skills are considerably higher than that of a normal wolf youkia. You can tell I'm a supreme wolf youkia because of my red eyes," "Why did you kill those people?" she asked "couldn't you have just wounded them," I thought about it and I came up with an answer, "I killed them because you were in here and in your condition your were vulnerable. I couldn't just let them come in and take advantage of you. I did what I had to do to protect you," I might have blushed at the end of that statement. And Ayame seemed to understand my reasoning. There was about a 10 second pause until Ayame broke the silence "How many of your kind is there," It hurt me to bare with this fact that I carry but I might as well tell her "I am the last one, The survival of my kind depends squarely on my shoulders," She lookd at me with sympathy. "So if your die before mating your kind will die, Zai?" she paused "That's so sad. You must have grown up alone and with no one to guide you,"  
  
My mind raised many questions. Does she pity me? Why is she being so understanding and kind? And of course what is this feeling I'm having in the pit of my stomach that is so new and unfamiliar to me. "Ayame," I sat down beside her. I had nothing to say I had to think of something "What will you do when your legs heal?" "I-I don't know" she answered, "I have no place to go. Could I.could I stay with you here?" I thought she was joking but she had a look of sincerity in her eyes and the cutest face. WAIT! Why did I think cutest face?! Could she stay with me? I mean I move all the time, I guess she could be my companion although I've been a going solo my whole life It'd be nice If I could change it up a bit. I started to speak "Ayame when your legs heal," for some reason I put my hand on her leg. "I will be leaving this place to go to the northern islands, you came come with me there, okay?" Ayame then lighted up with a smile and placed her hand on my hand. "Thank you, Zai. But what's in the northern islands?". I was in shock that she placed her hand on mine. "My home is in the northern islands of course," I could barely spit out. Then Ayame laid her head on my shoulder "I cant wait" she said "I'm still tired, Is it ok if I use you as a pillow, Zai?". Again my mind started to raise question "why is she doing this?" was just one of those questions. "Ah sure you can use me," I said "oh and your still tired from the poison I suppose.". She looked up at me "Thank you again for delivering me from harm," she blushed a slight shade of red "I am forever grateful to you, Zai. Good night," She then settled down to go to sleep.  
  
I have never been more confused in my life. I just wish I knew what she was thinking. The vexing quality about tomorrow is that it's so near but yet a total mystery. I shall see what it will, bring hopefully it will be in my favor.  
  
Chapter 6 Ayame's view  
  
I woke up again so close to Zai. "Why do I keep doing this," I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. * gasp *. "Zai look I can stand!" I said proudly. Zai opened his eyes and said in a half sleep voice "What? Huh?". "Oh I'm sorry for waking you up, Zai but look!" I said as I took a step. Zai then stood up "That's great Ayame," he said watching my feet "looks like everything is fine,". I remember what he told me last night when my legs where healed. I can't wait till we'll be able to go. I could leave the bad memories of Kouga behind and live with Zai. "He is so sweet and nice" I thought to myself "maybe I love him," But he wouldn't love me though. Every time I love someone they hurt me. I learned that the hard way from that bastard Kouga!  
  
"Hey Zai, when can we leave to go to your home?" I asked full of excitement. He looked around "We can go right now if your legs are ok. I just have to pack up my things for the trip," I hit both of my legs to show that they were ok "Good as new, Zai". "Ok then, let me just get everything ready" Zai said as he gathered 5 knives and a sharpening stone. He then got rags and placed them all on one big blanket and wrapped it up and tied it together, then put it on his back. "Oh I almost forgot," Zai said. "What?" I asked. I watched him walk over and pick up his naginata. "I can't leave without my weapon," he said with a smile "ok lets go,"  
  
We exited the cave and walked down a path. Walking down the path I looked at Zai and he glanced at me and smiled. "So how long is this trip?" I asked. He told me "It's about 2 days for me, non stop running. But walking and taking our time it takes about a 5 days,". I hope Zai doesn't consider me to be a burden upon him. "Zai, I don't mean to slow you down you know," I told him. "I'm in no hurry Ayame-chan," He reassured me. "It's nice to have you around," I undoubtedly blushed like usual. "Really?" I asked him. Zai nodded his head "It can be lonely traveling by yourself,"  
  
It was about 1 hour before dark. We walked about 8 miles me talking basically about nothing and Zai listening to my ramblings. He then stopped and said "There's a hot spring around here if you're interested," It would be nice to take a bath after all this walking "sure, where is it?" "This way," he answered going left and off the trail. We walked about 50 yards and I saw the hot spring. There were 2 even sides split by a tall rock. "I'll take the left side and you take the right," Zai told me. When we were split up I unclothed myself. It felt weird being in the open, totally nude, but I wanted a bath so I had to deal with it. I took a step into the hot spring. Unfortunately my foot was on a slippery rock and I slipped and cut my foot on its edge falling into the water and having a quick yelp of pain. I regained my balance in the water.  
  
"What happened!" Zai totally shocked me from behind. I plunged myself in the water to hide my body and my blushing. "What are you doing here, Zai!". Zai then covered his eyes. "I'm sorry Ayame. I smelled blood and heard you splash and yell. So I wanted to make sure you're alright." Although I really didn't care if he was there or not, but I yelled at him saying, "Just get on your side Zai!!" "Ok I'm sorry," Zai side retreating to his side. After about 20 minutes of silence I said loud enough to reach his ears. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that, Zai" I apologized. I heard him say back "It's ok, you had a right to do that. No harm was done," "Yeah but it was funny huh," I said back. "Yeah kind of," he answered with a laugh.  
  
By the time we got out it was dark. I could barely look Zai in the eye without giggling or blushing. He started a fire and made makeshift beds, Zai gave me the blanket and he slept by the fire. I remember watching him sleep. His face was so perfect then; calm, resting, and so handsome. I think I might be coming down with a crush on him, but who knows.  
  
Chapter 7: Zai's view  
  
I could feel the suns rays upon me when I awoke. I could smell the charred wood for the fire last night. I believe this was the 4th day that Ayame has been with me. I remembered last night; I chuckled a little inside thinking of the accident. Well I have to say it was a nice surprise from thinking that Ayame's in danger to seeing her nude body. I got up and looked for her near the fire. She was right where she laid last night. I'll wait till she wakes up. Last night, even though my eyes were closed, I knew that she was watching me sleep.  
  
I sat back down and watched her sleep, wait.why am I watching her sleep? I should be doing something to take my mind off of her. I grabbed my sharpening stone and started sharpening my naginata blade. This is one of the activities I do to pass time. When I sharpen my blade I feel at peace. It's just me, the blade, and the soothing sound of the metal against the stone. I think I did this for a bout 30 minutes then I touched the blade with my thumb. I didn't even put pressure on it and I cut myself. To stop the bleeding I put my thumb in my mouth. I heard Ayame stir and awake. I heard her say "good morning, Zai..What smells like blood?" I looked at my thumb (at this point it stopped bleeding) "Oh it's just my thumb, I was sharpening my blade".  
  
My stomached rumbled with hunger and I bet that Ayame was hungry too. "Ayame, are you hungry?" "ahh.. Yeah kind of," she answered. "Hey can we have some more fish, I have to say Zai you cook it well." I thought if there were any streams around here, there was one about half a mile away. "Sure, um you stay here and I'll go fish," "Oh can I please go with you, I mean I have to pull my own weight and fish for myself," Ayame begged. "Ok but the stream's half a mile away," I answered, "And I rather run there" "Hey I can run, and you know what I pack all this up and carry it too," Ayame said proudly. I let out a little laugh. "Okay Ayame if you want to do it,"  
  
Ayame packed up all of the supplies with some (a lot) of my help, and I carried my naginata. We ran north to the stream. And when we arrived she dropped the supplies down, I heard all the knives clash down to the ground. "My KNIVES!!" I thought. I turned around quick to look at the bundle of supplies. "I'm so sorry Zai" she said "I forgot that knives were in there" I walked over and inspected my knives, I took great pride in my weapons. But they seem to be ok. "They all seem to be fine," I told her, "let me just see if we have everything" I looked through, 5 knives, a sharpening stone, rags and a blanket, yepp everything here. "Is it all there?" she asked behind me. "Yep, um lets go fishing now"  
  
I walked into the water, the current wasn't too strong, the water was refreshing, and it was a nice mediocre temperature, about up to my mid thigh. Ayame followed behind me. I stood looking into the water waiting for a fish to swim by so I can grab it. Ayame did the same. I heard her say, "There's one!" as she grabbed for it in the water. "Oh I missed it!" I looked over to her. Her skinned gleamed in the sunlight, because of the water. She seemed so beautiful. She also seemed to be enjoying herself, with a huge smile upon her cute face. (By this time I gave up trying to act that I wasn't attracted to her). I saw a fish out of the corner of my eye. I quickly grabbed for it and speared it with my claws. "Zai one, Ayame zero" "Oh yeah" Ayame then raised her hand and in a blink of an eye had a fish in her claws "wow I didn't think I could do that" she said innocently.  
  
After about an hour of fishing together we had 7 fish, 3 from me and 4 from her. "I guess we know who the better fisher is huh?" "Yeah, yeah, so lets get out of the stream so we can cook them already" I walked about to the middle of the stream when Ayame splashed me with water. "What was that for?" I asked, and then she giggled, "ooooh she wants to play" I thought to myself "well I'll show her!" I splashed her twice and she splashed back. I could hear her laughing; I guess this was fun for her. Then she stopped slashing and said "wait I got something in my eye" "really?" I asked as I walked over to her "let me see" I got close to her and she placed her hands on my stomach. "huh?" I wondered. she smiled "sucker!" she pushed me and I lost my balanced and fell in the water. She laughed and quickly ran onto the bank of the stream. I stood up soaking wet and glared at her "That was a dirty, dirty trick Ayame" "I couldn't help myself" she said laughing. Using my youkia speed I got behind her and took her feet out from under her and caught her in the air. I laid her down and got on top of her pinning her arms with my hands. "Ha! I pinned you. I win," At that point I realized the awkward position her and I were in. She blushed so much, as did I. We looked into each other's eyes. I released my grip from her arms slowly and leaned down closer and closer to her face. She brought her face closer to mine. "Zai" she whispered softly. She closed her eyes and I responded by closing mine; and I felt her warm lush lips on mine. My heart was pounding. I could barely believe it. "So this is what a kiss is like" I thought. "I love it!" I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. I only wonder what she is thinking.  
  
I will be writing much much more but tell me what you think so far and I'll see what else to write. 


End file.
